Alegrías y adversidades
by DanoninoPeace
Summary: Bella buscó los ojos verdes de Edward para ver si ya había salido de la expectación o seguía en shock, la noticia los había tomado a ambos por sorpresa, pero tenían que hacerle frente, porque a veces cuando menos te lo esperas, los regalos de la vida llegan.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes, nombres de CREPUSCULO, son marcas registradas Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.**

Prólogo

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó el joven dudoso; observando cómo Bella movía nerviosa sus pies chocándolos seguidamente en el suelo.

La castaña observó de reojo a su novio, deseando que tomara con calma la noticia. Algo que le parecía imposible.

"Edward, estoy embarazada."

Edward no reaccionó sólo se quedó de pie, quieto como si de una estatua se tratara, mirando hacia el suelo.

Bella buscó los ojos verdes de Edward para ver si ya había salido de la expectación o seguía en  
>shock, la noticia los había tomado a ambos por sorpresa.<p>

Pasaron varios segundos, minutos, horas... ninguno sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, unos instantes después Edward tomó la palabra.

"¿Qué? Joder, fue solo una vez. ¿Cómo paso algo así, Bella? Joder, joder, joder." Explotó Edward con tono de total indignación. Se pasó la mano por el cabello con frustración. ¿Qué harían ahora?

"Sé que fue solo una vez; esto me cayó con tanta sorpresa como a ti." Dijo Bella en tono calmado.

Alguien tenía que ser la sensatez en esa conversación y conocía demasiado bien a su novio para saber que él no sería esa persona. Tan bien lo conocía que esperaba desde un inicio una reacción así de su parte.

"Joder."

"No repitas tanto la palabra joder."

"Es que, joder... lo siento. ¿Qué haremos con este problema?" Dijo en un susurro más para sí mismo que para Bella.

Tarde se dio cuenta que había dicho las palabras tan alto como para que Bella lo escuchara y lo volteara a ver enojada.

"¿Problema? ¿Eso piensas de todo esto?"

"Claro que sí, ¿qué más si no? Es un problema, un gran y jodido problema."

"¡Edward Cullen! Estas hablando de un ser inocente que creamos los dos. No sé porque te indignas tanto, muchas veces hablamos de ello; tú, yo y un bonito bebé de los dos. Es un pequeño problema si, pero trata de ver el lado bueno de esto y no hagas como si el mundo se acabará."

Bella empezó a perder la paciencia que desde un inicio juró que guardaría. Era un bebé, su bebé, de ambos y Edward hablaba de él como si de un cáncer maligno se tratara, esto la enojó mucho.

"¿Cómo quieres que vea un lado bueno? Si, hablamos de bebés, casarnos y todo eso. Pero teníamos un plan, Bella. Me iría al servicio militar un año para reunir el dinero para mi carrera, tu estudiarías leyes, cuando ambos termináramos nuestra carrera y tuviéramos un trabajo estable entonces nos casaríamos, viajaríamos un par de años y luego llegaría un hijo, cuando tuviéramos algo que ofrecerle." Terminó él. ¿Qué Bella no entendía su postura? ¡Era un gran problema!

"Sé que esto se adelanta un poco..."

"¿Un poco? Casi 10 años." Dijo escupiendo las palabras como si de groserías se trataran.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me deshaga de él? Estas equivocado si piensas que lo haré."

Bella observó como la cara de enojo de Edward cambiaba para dar paso a una mueca de dolor. Vio como Edward se movió del lugar en donde estaba y se arrodilló ante ella.

"¡Joder, no! No quiero que te deshagas de él. No sé ni que vamos a hacer, solo me siento agobiado, no tengo nada que ofrecerles Bella, soy un estúpido huérfano que vive en un cuarto de 2x2. Sé lo que es no tener nada y no quería hacer pasar por esto a un hijo mío o a ti. Por eso quería estudiar, trabajar, ganar dinero y darte todo lo que merecías. A ti y a los bebés que vinieran." La observó con la mirada derrotada, dolor, miedo, enojo…

En ese momento ella entendió la reacción de Edward , y lo vio conmovida. Él tenía razón. Sus padres eran una familia acomodada pero en cuanto se enteraran seguro la correrían de la casa con lo conservadores que eran, aún faltaban dos meses para graduarse de la preparatoria y Edward no tenía nada, literalmente. Era huérfano, vivía en una posada porque sus tíos lo habían corrido de la casa hacía un mes y no eran mayores de edad aún, tenían muchas cosas en contra…

Se quedó pasmada un rato dándole vueltas a todo y decidió que no se dejaría vencer, tendrían que luchar. La noticia los había tomado a ambos por sorpresa, pero tenían que hacerle frente, porque a veces cuando menos te lo esperas, los regalos de la vida llegan.

Él le acarició la mano muy suavemente y Bella supo que todo estaría bien…

Créditos del summary a: **Liz Rodríguez.**

Y también gracias por sus ideas a: **Angelina Arteaga y Sandra Mendoza.**

¡Gracias chicas!

Dejen sus RR's


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes, nombres de CREPÚSCULO, son marcas registradas Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**_POV EDWARD_**

Estaba en mi pequeña habitación pensando en todo lo que era mi vida. Pensando como hace mucho no lo había hecho; cualquier persona que me conociera diría que mi vida es una mierda. Mis padres habían muerto cuando tenía menos de un año de vida. Mis tíos, los Black me habían acogido en su casa, aunque les agradezco haberme dado un techo, no les agradezco todo lo que me hicieron pasar, las humillaciones y los maltratos hasta la fecha, a mis dieciséis, años casi diecisiete no sé si hubiera sido mejor que estuviera en la calle o con los Black, no tengo nada, mis padres no tenían nada cuando fallecieron, por consiguiente yo tampoco.

Mi vida era hacer lo que me mandaran los Black, ahorrar el poco dinero que me pagaban como mensajero en la pequeña empresa donde trabajaba e ir a clases, iba a la escuela a escuchar, aprender… no tenía círculos sociales, ni muchos amigos.

Todo eso fue antes de conocerla a ella: Isabella Swan, mi novia. Mi bendición como me dirijo a ella secretamente en mis sueños. Ella es eso: una bendición, una que me envió la vida, Dios o cualquier deidad o destino que quería verme feliz. Una persona que cree en mí, fue la persona que me hizo volver a tener un motivo para vivir, la que me alentó a salir adelante, a seguir mis sueños, la que me apoyo y estuvo conmigo a todo momento.

¡Dios! Soy tan afortunado, no sé cómo una chica como ella tan hermosa e inteligente como ella se fue a fijar en mí; doy gracias todos los días por ello.

Gracias a ella ahora tenía planes, muchos planes, y en todos la contemplaba a ella.

Interrumpí mis pensamientos ya que de repente escuche una canción muy conocida para mí el tono de llamada en mi celular. Lo tomé de la mesita de noche a un lado de mi cama y vi que no era un número conocido para mí, había decidido no contestar pero la curiosidad me ganó.

"¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?"

"Edward, ¿eres tú?"

"Sí, soy yo. Hola, Bella, ¿de dónde me hablas?"

"De casa de Alice, me quedé sin crédito en mi celular. Quería saber si te podía ver hoy."

Esto sí que me extraño, con todas las ocupaciones que tenía en este momento Bella y yo habíamos designado ciertos días para vernos y hoy no era este día.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" le pregunté realmente extrañado.

"No, humm… solamente quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante."

"Está bien. Tengo turno nocturno hoy, podría verte en una hora, ¿quieres que pase por ti a casa de Alice? Podríamos ir a algún lugar a pasar un buen rato."

"No es necesario, ¿podemos hablar en tu habitación? Estaré ahí dentro de una hora, como dijiste." Creí escuchar un leve tono de dolor en su voz, ¿era mi imaginación?

"Perfecto, aquí te espero. ¿Segura que todo bien, Bella?"

"Sí, no te preocupes."

"Hasta al rato, Bella. Ven con cuidado. Te amo." Le contesté, quería que lo recordara a cada momento del día. Sentí que algo no iba bien.

"Yo también." Y colgó.

Su llamada en realidad me dejo bastante inquieto, pensé en muchas cosas que ella tal vez podría decirme, hasta que vi que faltaba media hora para que Bella llegará por lo que decidí ordenar un poco mi habitación. El tiempo pasaba volando cuando pensaba.

**_POV BELLA_**

"Hasta al rato, Bella. Te amo." Me dijo Edward por el teléfono, quería que cuando le informara lo que tenía pensado decirle me dijera lo mismo.

"Yo también." Le contesté secamente y colgué.

Me quedé sentada en la pequeña alfombra que mi amiga Alice tenía en su habitación, pensando cómo decirle a Edward todo. La voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?" Hablé para que supiera que tenía toda mi atención.

Alice estaba de pie frente a mí, viéndome fijamente. Estuvo así por un largo rato hasta que se sentó sobre sus rodillas y me pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros y con su mano acarició mi hombro muy lentamente, como dándome apoyo sin palabras. Luego su mano libre tomó mi mano y también lo acarició. En ese momento comencé a derramar un par de lágrimas y me recosté en su pecho como si fuera una niña pequeña.

"Todo estará bien, no te preocupes."

No sé cuántas veces me repitió lo mismo, solo fui consiente de como en un momento ella cambió su posición de rodearme con un solo brazo para rodearme con ambos y apretarme fuerte contra su pecho.

Lloré como no lo había hecho hace mucho.

"Nada estará bien, Alice." Mi voz muy y apenas sobresalía por encima del llanto.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" Su pregunta me descolocó.

"No…no lo sé. Solo sé que no estará bien."

Alice me separó de su pecho y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos haciendo que mirara fijamente sus bonitos ojos.

"Escúchame bien, Isabella Marie Swan No saques conclusiones apresuradas. Irás por partes, ¿entendido? En este momento te lavaras el rostro, respiraras un par de veces y te calmarás. Te llevaré a casa de Edward, hablarás con él y ambos decidirán lo mejor, ¿vale?" Yo solo la miraba fijamente y asimilaba sus palabras, ya sin llorar. "Intentarás estar lo más calmada posible cuando hables con él, aquí entre nos, ambas sabemos que tu guapo y puberto novio no es la serenidad andando". Reí ante su comentario, Alice nunca en cualquier circunstancia dejaría de decir ese tipo de cosas.

Alice tenía razón, tenía que estar calmada. No estaba segura de que pasaría, de lo que si estaba segura era de una cosa: dijeran lo que dijeran yo quería a mi _bebé_ y no me desharía de él.

Ambas nos pusimos de pie y nos abrazamos muy fuerte.

**_POV EDWARD_**

Cuando terminé de ordenar mi habitación me senté en la silla que tenía en el pequeño cuarto, tomé un álbum de fotografías que tenía encima de mi mesita de estudio y repase las fotos mientras esperaba a que llegara Bella.

Al inicio vi un par de fotos de mis padres, antes de su muerte, de ellos solos y de los dos conmigo, luego había algunas fotos de mis grupos en el colegio, mi infancia fue resumida en fotos que nos tomaban en la escuela, mis tíos no eran muy dados a estarme retratando como lo hacían con mi primo y su único hijo: Jacob. Si Jacob comía, había fotografía, si gritaba por primera vez había fotografía, si se bañaba, si cantaba, si lloraba, en fin.

Después de esas fotografías empezaban las de mi adolescencia, la mayoría eran con Jasper, Bella o Alice. Mis únicos amigos en ese entonces. Había un par con algunos profesores a los que estimo mucho. Al iniciar el instituto todas las fotografías o al menos la mayoría de ellas eran de Bella y mías. A Bella le encantaba tomar fotografías cada vez que nos veíamos, decía que era para guardar el recuerdo a nuestras futuras generaciones. En realidad si no fuera por ella no tendría ese álbum en mis manos. Fue su regalo cuando cumplimos un año de novios. Yo solo lo complementé con algunas fotografías.

Escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Debía ser Bella. Me levanté de la silla y abrí la puerta.

Vi frente a mi puerta a Bella, seria, muy seria, pero tan bonita como siempre. Me acerqué a ella y con un brazo la tomé por la cintura guiándola hacia adentro. Cuando entramos, aún sin decir palabra, la abracé por la cintura con ambos brazos y acerqué mis labios a los suyos.

Podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi rostro estaba tibio, era agradable la sensación. Sentí que estaba tensa en mi abrazo, así que decidí no profundizar el beso en ese momento como lo tenía pensado y solo le di un casto beso en los labios, después le planté un beso en la frente un beso en la frente y me quedé así, viéndola por unos segundos esperando que hablara, hasta que me decidí yo hacerlo.

"Hola, te extrañé." Le dije. Y era verdad, no lo decía por nada, cuando no estoy con ella la extraño, y mucho. Muchas personas lo calificarían como enamoramiento juvenil, pero yo sé que no es así.

"Hola." Fue su seca respuesta.

Se removió de mi abrazo y se fue a sentar a mi cama. Me planté frente a ella esperando a que hablara. Me estaba preocupando. Decidí darle un pequeño empujón, aunque trataría de calmarme, de nada servía preocuparme sin saber el porqué.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?" Le pregunté y mi tono de voz sonó más angustiada de lo que hubiera querido y ella debió notarlo porque vi cómo me observaba de reojo desde donde estaba.

"Edward, estoy embarazada." Me dijo sin titubeos.

Me quedé de pie, sin moverme, sin asimilar muy bien lo que me había dicho. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve así, viendo mis zapatos, analizando sus palabras. Cuando logré entender lo que me había dicho, exploté.

"¿Qué? Joder, fue solo una vez. ¿Cómo paso algo así, Bella? Joder, joder, joder."

Le grité con total indignación. Pasé mis manos por mi revoltoso cabello con frustración, ¿cómo había pasado algo así? Solo había sido una vez. No una vez que no nos habíamos cuidado, no. Fue nuestra primera y única vez. Solo habíamos llegado a hacer el amor una vez, quería evitar esto, joder, joder. Juré que nunca me pasaría algo así, yo debía ser el sujeto con peor suerte en el mundo, joder.

"Sé que fue solo una vez; esto me cayó con tanta sorpresa como a ti." Dijo Bella en tono calmado.

"Joder." Solo pude repetir eso, sabía que si hablaba de más terminaría haciendo más grande el problema.

"No repitas tanto la palabra joder."

"Es que, joder... lo siento. ¿Qué haremos con este problema?" Me dije a mí mismo en tono bajo.

"¿Problema? ¿Eso piensas de todo esto?"

Joder, Bella me escuchó. Esto era lo que quería evitar al abrir mi bocota, aún sabiendo que la estaba jodiendo mi estupidez no se pudo quedar callada y siguió hablando.

"Claro que sí, ¿qué más si no? Es un problema, un gran y jodido problema."

"¡Edward Cullen! Estas hablando de un ser inocente que creamos los dos. No sé porque te indignas tanto, muchas veces hablamos de ello; tú, yo y un bonito bebé de los dos. Es un pequeño problema si, pero trata de ver el lado bueno de esto y no hagas como si el mundo se acabará."

Después de la palabra bebé y pequeño problema la poca conciencia que me quedaba se fue a volar.

"¿Cómo quieres que vea un lado bueno? Si, hablamos de bebés, casarnos y todo eso. Pero teníamos un plan, Bella. Me iría al servicio militar un año para reunir el dinero para mi carrera, tu estudiarías leyes, cuando ambos termináramos nuestra carrera y tuviéramos un trabajo estable entonces nos casaríamos, viajaríamos un par de años y luego llegaría un hijo, cuando tuviéramos algo que ofrecerle." Le dije. ¿Qué Bella no entendía mi postura? ¡Era un gran problema!

"Sé que esto se adelanta un poco..."

"¿Un poco? Casi 10 años." Le dije con desdén. Yo seguía caminando por la habitación. Bella en el momento en que dije aquellas palabras se levantó como si de un resorte se tratara de donde se encontraba y me miró enojada.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me deshaga de él? Estas equivocado si piensas que lo haré."

En ese momento todo se enlazo. Y me arrepentí de lo que le había dicho en toda la conversación. Ella había malentendido mis palabras. Sí, estaba molesto pero no insinuaba que se deshiciera del bebé. Me sentía más enojado conmigo mismo que por el problema. Me sentía impotente. ¿Qué clase de vida les iba a dar a ella y al bebé? Por eso reaccioné así… pero nunca, jamás, le hubiera ofrecido a Bella la opción de abortar. Sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar. La vi a los ojos y de un momento a otro me arrodillé ante ella, derrotado.

"¡Joder, no! No quiero que te deshagas de él. No sé ni que vamos a hacer, solo me siento agobiado, no tengo nada que ofrecerles Bella, soy un estúpido huérfano que vive en un cuarto de 2x2. Sé lo que es no tener nada y no quería hacer pasar por esto a un hijo mío o a ti. Por eso quería estudiar, trabajar, ganar dinero y darte todo lo que merecías. A ti y a los bebés que vinieran."

Subí mis manos y acaricié la suyas como siempre lo hacía después de alguna pelea. Era mi manera de decirle que todo estaba bien ahora. Y ella lo entendió porque soltó sus manos de las mías y las movió hasta mi camiseta, la cual jaló hacia arriba en un mudo gesto, pidiéndome que me pusiera de pie.

Y así lo hice. Me senté en la cama ligeramente recostado hacia la pared, en el mismo lugar donde ella había estado anteriormente. La tomé de la mano estirándola hacia el otro lado de la cama.

"Ven aquí." Le dije en el tono suave.

Se acomodó a mi lado con su rostro y su alborotada melena castaña en mi pecho. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros así recostados como estábamos y con mi mano libre le acaricié el cabello, lentamente. Ella amaba que hicieran eso, que la abrazaran, le acariciaran la maraña que tenía por cabello y que le besaran la frente.

Nos quedamos así un largo rato, pasamos alrededor de media hora así, abrazados en la cama, sin decir palabra. Aligerando el ambiente. Me pareció mucho tiempo, no podíamos huir de la conversación. Teníamos que hablar.

"Perdóname. No quise hablarte así." Le hablé aún en la misma posición.

No dejé de acariciar su cabello en ningún momento pero sentí como su respiración se volvía densa cuando escuchó mi voz y su cuerpo se volvía a tensar como cuando había llegado. No quería que ella sintiera miedo o que creyera que iba a volver a exaltarme, no lo volvería a hacer.

"Perdón, en serio. Yo… tenemos que hablar, Bella." Realmente estaba nervioso yo también, pero teníamos que hacerlo.

"Lo sé." Fue su escueta respuesta. Aun así no volvió a hablar por un rato. La dejé un rato así, que pensara lo que me quería decir, que se relajara.

"Perdóname tú también a mí, no debí soltarte la noticia de golpe." La sentí un poco más relajada, eso me gustó.

"No te preocupes. ¿Todo bien con eso?"

Bella se movió de mi pecho y se levantó quedando sentada sobre sus rodillas en la cama, viéndome fijamente.

"Sí."

"¿Cuándo te enteraste?"

"Un par de horas antes de llegar aquí."

Eso no me sorprendió en absoluto, me lo imaginaba aunque quería estar seguro. Era una de las cosas que me encantaba de Bella, por ejemplo, cuando se molestaba por algo conmigo, me lo decía al instante, no esperaba días o no me lo decía. Cuando había algún problema en su casa que nos afectara a ambos tampoco se esperaba para decirme, siempre directa, sincera. Me gustaba esa honestidad en ella.

"¿Y en estas horas que han pasado has tenido oportunidad de pensar en qué haremos?"

"Yo… sí quieres que te diga la verdad, ni siquiera pensé en que pasaría cuando lo supe. Solo repetía que todo iba a estar mal, pero Alice me hizo ver que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que me agobiaba, no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo con sensatez."

"¿Alice?"

"Ella estuvo conmigo mientras me hacía el test."

Me sentí algo aliviado que me hubiera dicho eso, al menos tengo la certeza de que Bella no estuvo sola en ese momento tan difícil, que hubo alguien con ella apoyándola. Esa rubia rara y atolondrada era una gran amiga.

"Me alegro que no hayas esperado más tiempo para decírmelo." Le comenté.

"¿Enserio?" Vi en su rostro una pizca de duda.

"Enserio, así tendremos más tiempo de decidir entre los dos lo que haremos."

"Eso tenía pensado, otro motivo a mi favor al no pensar decisiones apresuradas. Esto es de los dos, tomaremos las decisiones ambos."

"Gracias. Es momento de hacerlo, Bella. Hay que pensar que haremos."

"Edward yo… ya te dije que…" La observé con intensidad. Bella otra vez estaba con esa duda en su cabeza. Debía dejarle bien en claro que yo no quería eso.

"No, ten muy en claro esto. No pienso bajo ninguna circunstancia siquiera pensar o sugerir abortar o dar en adopción, es nuestro hijo, saldremos adelante."

Bella me miró con alivio, se acercó a mí y me abrazó por el cuello yo rodee con mis brazos su pequeña cintura.

"Te amo, Edward, pase lo que pase." Con ese simple comentario sentí que flotaba.

"También te amo, te amaré por siempre, Bella."

Así nos quedamos otros momentos más… se notaba que aún estábamos ambos nerviosos para tomar algún tipo de decisión, así que sugerí algo que no se me había pasado por la mente hasta ese momento.

"Vayamos a hablar con tus padres, en este momento, Bella." Bella me miró con susto y supe que no había dado una buena idea.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Continuará…**

**Espero les guste este primer capítulo, dejen sus opiniones. Se toman en cuenta…**

**Dejen sus RR's :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes, nombres de CREPUSCULO, son marcas registradas Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"Edward, Edward." Escuché el llamado de mi profesor y amigo: Eleazar Denali. Estaba parado frente a mi pupitre viéndome fijamente.

No había nadie más en el salón de clases, me había demorado recogiendo mi material y fue ahí donde el profesor me interceptó.

"¿Sí, profesor?" Le contesté.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Así era él, siempre preocupándose por mí; era lo más cercano a un padre que tenía, no sé en qué momento comencé a simpatizar con el pero de un momento a otro, era a la única persona mayor que le contaba mis problemas, se ganó mi cariño y mi respeto, él siempre estaba al pendiente de mí y eso se lo agradecería siempre.

"Sí, claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo dice?" Le dije. Si bien le tenía mucha confianza, algunas veces me guardaba mis problemas hasta que no podía más con ellos, y en este momento aun podía solo, no quería contarle lo sucedido.

"No, claro que no. No estás bien, últimamente te he notado algo distraído, más de lo normal y algo cansado. Me extraña que no te hayas quedado ya dormido en clase."

El profesor tenía razón, estaba más distraído, y más cansado. No entendía el porqué del cansancio, siempre había trabajado duro y no me fatigaba, aun así no pensé que se me notara tanto. Nos faltaban unas tres semanas o cuatro para graduarnos y hace un mes me enteré que sería padre.

Aunque tal vez el solo viera mi aspecto del día de hoy y creía que llevaba mucho tiempo así. Si me lo decía por mi aspecto de ese día, estaba seguro de que si era horrible. Estaba preocupado, Bella no se había sentido bien desde hace varios días, y yo quería gritar de la frustración por no poder estar con ella cuidándola como ella siempre hace conmigo.

"Humm…"

"Puedes contar conmigo Edward, lo sabes. Cualquier cosa que esté en mis manos hacer por ti, lo haré." Me miró con esos ojos color oscuro tan intensamente que sentí que me hacía pequeño ante su mirada.

¿Y si le contaba? Él me había demostrado siempre ser alguien de confianza, tal vez podría darme un consejo de cómo enfrentar las cosas, de que decisiones tomar.

Me decidí que así lo haría, nada perdía y tal vez mucho ganaba.

"Humm… está bien. He tenido un par de problemas. Algo grandes. Lo que pasa es que…" El profesor me interrumpió.

"Espera, Edward. Aquí no podemos hablar, ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más cómodo para platicar? ¿O tendría que ser a otra hora? Si tienes trabajo o vas a ir a algún lado con Bella, no hay problema."

"No, hoy es mi día de descanso. Y Bella no vino al colegio, se sintió mal, pasaré a verla pero hasta un poco más tarde… Solo, no tardemos demasiado ¿Sí? Quiero estar con ella pronto." Me paré con mi mochila en el hombro y caminé detrás del profesor quien me hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera.

"Así que Bella está enferma. ¿Qué le pasa?"

Me sentí nervioso ante su pregunta, no podía decirle de golpe que Bella estaba así por el embarazo.

Embarazo.

Embarazo.

No podía creer que ya había pasado un mes de saberlo, tres semanas de haberlo confirmado con una prueba de sangre y dos semanas que había visto a mi futuro hijo dentro del vientre de mi novia.

Después de todos esos sucesos y de tantas veces que había repetido en mi mente las palabras: bebé, embarazo e hijo; aún no lograba poner los pies en la tierra y asumir mi responsabilidad al 100%, me sentía como en una nube. Una nube en la que volaba muy alto y la información que me daban no llegaba completa.

Lo que si tengo bien grabado en mi mente, casi con fuego, es como es que inició este problema-milagro.

"_**¡Vete de esta casa, si no llamaré a la policía!" Bramó determinado Billy Black.**_

"_**¡No necesitas repetirlo!" Respondió Edward saliendo apenas abrió la puerta.**_

"_**¡Ya lárgate de una buena vez y no regreses jamás, muchacho majadero! Eres un malcriado, malagradecido; si no hubiese sido por tu tía…" Gritó en alto Billy Black, escupiendo las palabras como si con ello pudiera cubrir todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Edward en lo largo de su vida.**_

_**Por fin lo habían hecho, por fin lo habían echado de esa casa, del infierno y "hogar" (si es que a eso se le podía llamar un hogar) de los únicos seres que debería haber considerado su familia y viceversa, más eso jamás había sido posible porque nunca se lo habían ganado. **_

_**El muchacho de dieciséis años y algo (pues estaba cerca de los diecisiete), caminaba sin ningún rumbo por las calles a inicios de la primavera del mes de Abril.**_

_**Una lata se atravesó en su camino y como fuente de descargue la pateó con dureza enviándola lo más lejos que podía en línea recta; reanudó su caminata y cuando la lata apareció nuevamente en su campo de visión, volvió a patearla, pero esta vez la lata se desvió fuera de la acera y aterrizando en mitad de la calle. Entonces un jeep 4x4 pasó su gruesa llanta y el objeto quedó aplanado en el asfalto.**_

_**Por un instante tuvo la idea de sentarse en medio de la calle para que le pasara lo mismo que esa lata; que un carro igual o más grande que ese jeep apareciera de la nada, con alguien al volante lo suficientemente ebrio y con alta dosis de droga en las neuronas, a muchos kilómetros por hora y, como un monstruo, despedazara cada parte de su ser. Definitivamente la vida o el destino habían sido muy injustos con él al dejarlo con vida y no llevarlo con sus padres.**_

_**Caminó unos pasos más y de pronto sintió unas gotas caer sobre sí.**_

"_**¡Oh, no!" Se dijo así mismo. "Solo esto me faltaba… que lloviera." **_

_**Dio media vuelta y vio un balde grande de basura hecho de metal y lo pateó con todas las fuerzas y con toda la furia, coraje y enojo que tenía sin importarle hacer tal garrafal escándalo a mitad de la noche, cuando todos dormían con tranquilidad y calidez en sus camas; acomodadas y en sus propias casas, con sus familias- una lágrima quiso escapar de uno de sus ojos, pero sacudió su cabeza para no dejarla salir. De repente vio que muchas luces se encendían. Sonriendo por su travesura salió corriendo como un vándalo cubriendo su ser entre las sombras.**_

_**Poco a poco fue disminuyendo su velocidad y fue sintiéndose seguro, bajo la sombra de la noche, de no haber sido visto, se detuvo para colocar sus manos sobre las rodillas y tomar aire. **_

_**Al levantar la vista, reconoció el lugar donde sus pies lo habían guiado: era la casa de los Swan. Casa de su mejor amiga, su compañera de clases y también la chica que ahora coronaba su corazón.**_

_**Era una casa como la de sus abominables tíos Black pero, aquella tenía un toque tan distinto como: la cerca que la rodeaba, los colores, la calidez, hasta las plantas que tenía en el jardín delantero la Señora Swan tenían más vida que las resecas de la tía Sarah. Razón principal para tenerle una envidia de la buena.**_

_**Edward se acercó a la puerta de la cerca, se agachó para buscar un trozo de metal oxidado y alargado, bastante parecido a una regla oxidada en un sitio oculto bajo una piedra. Miró a los lados por si no había moros en la costa, introdujo la regla por un lado de la cerca, levantó el seguro de la puerta que daba al patio e ingresó. Cuando pasó, cerró la cerca cuidando que las bisagras no chillaran y dejó la regla en su sitio oculto desde el otro lado. Caminó por todo el patio cuidando que sus pasos no fueran oídos y llegó hasta la parte trasera del jardín donde aún estaba la caseta de Max, el perro de los Swan. La caseta estaba bajo un árbol que tenía muchas ramas y una de ellas era lo suficientemente gruesa como para aguantar su peso, además pasaba cerca de la ventana de su chica. Dejó dentro de la caseta una bolsa y su mochila; luego se dirigió al árbol y subió por el tallo hasta llegar a la rama que buscaba. Cuando llegó, vio a Fluffy, el gatito que un año anterior le había regalado a Bella por sus diecisiete años. Pero la ventana se veía cerrada y Fluffy estaba fuera en el alfeizar aruñando y maullando para que su ama lo escuchara y le abriera, pues las gotitas de hace un momento ya se habían vuelto más gruesas.**_

"_**Nadie te manda a andar de vago." Le recriminó Edward al minino. El gato lo miró y volvió a maullar más lastimero. "Ya está bien. Ya te voy a abrir, aunque me extraña que con tanto lloriqueo Bella no lo haya hecho ya. Pronto averiguaremos el porqué."**_

_**Estaba cerrada, sí; pero no con seguro ya que Bella tenía conocimiento que él algunas veces invadía su dormitorio por medio de esa ventana sin que sus padres lo detectaran. Empujando la ventana hacia arriba: entró el minino y le siguió él.**_

_**Más apenas cruzó, se paralizó.**_

_**Los años viviendo en casa de su tíos, le habían enseñado a no temerle a la oscuridad (más que a ellos) y tenerla en su favor para robar comida del refrigerador, incluso a acostumbrarse a ella. Pero aquello lo hizo despejarse un poco de los problemas que llevaba encima.**_

_**Su mejor amiga, su novia, estaba acostada a lo largo de la cama, sus brazos se estiraban arriba de su cabeza sobre la almohada y los dorsos de las manos se pegaban a la cabecera tamborileando con sus dedos en la madera. Vestía una camiseta rosada y corta…, o quizás no era corto, pero la falda la tenía levantada mostrando sus muslos y piernas delgadas, desnudas, pero muy bien formadas. Una pierna estaba encogida mientras que la otra la tenía estirada. Su rostro apuntaba el techo, sus bellos ojos chocolate los tenía cerrados y sus labios se movían de acuerdo a la canción que sus oídos disfrutaba. El cordón blanco de los audífonos bajaba por su pecho rosándole un seno, hasta terminar cerca de su cadera y en el colchón, un iPod que sus padres le habían regalado en su última Navidad.**_

_**Era la imagen más sensual que habían visto sus verdes ojos, causando un efecto distinto al esperado y perturbando en su masculino ser haciendo a un lado por unos momentos los problemas que llevaba encima.**_

_**De pronto la joven Swan dio un respingo al sentir algo caminar por sus pies, abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza. Vio a su gato subirse a una mesita donde su dueña le tenía colocada su cama de lana y algodón; se sacudió y al ver a Bella, le maulló.**_

"_**Vaya, hasta que apareces. Y yo preocupada por ti…" Y entonces, por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo captó un segundo movimiento, al girar su rostro pegó un grito, encogió sus piernas de un salto hacia atrás y se sentó apegando su espalda al respaldar de la cama. Se quitó los audífonos y soltó una exclamación. **_

"_**¡Edward!" El mencionado chico torció sus labios, no pudo reprimir su risa. **_

"_**Lo siento, no quise asustarte, aunque me parece gracioso y raro. Cuando llevo años haciendo esto" Al ojiverde le pareció tierno y sexy a la vez, ver que su chica cruzaba sus torneadas piernas y colocaba una mano hecha puño para cubrir su pudor.**_

"_**Eso lo sé, es solo que…" Dijo colorada "Bueno, no importa." La castaña se puso de pie y camino hasta la pared al lado de la puerta para buscar el interruptor de la luz.**_

"_**No. Bella… espera. No enciendas la…"**_

"_**Te estuve llamando y tú primo me dijo algo que…" Al encender la luz y voltear se asombró al ver a Edward mejor claridad, inspiró al ver a su novio, tenía un labio partido y una herida en la frente, sus lentes estaban torcidos de una pata y una luna rota, y para rematar estaba todo sucio y mojado. Ella, preocupada e indignada, pues ya se imaginaba que esos golpes solo tenían que ver o con su primo o con su tío, no tardó en acercarse a él. "Oh Dios, Edward ¿Qué te ha sucedido?"**_

"_**No debiste encender la luz y no hables tan fuerte o tus padres podrían despertar."**_

"_**Humm… no te preocupes, mis padres fueron invitados a una conferencia. Yo preferí quedarme porque no había quien cuidara la casa, pues sabes que hace tiempo que no tenemos un perro. Ahora dime." Dijo acariciándole una mejilla con cariño. "¿Fue tu tío o tu primo? Y no me mientas por favor."**_

"_**Mi tío me dio un golpe en la boca por responderle una grosería, el resto de las heridas es producto de una caída por las escaleras." Bella frunció su ceño y se mordió los labios de la impotencia. Cuando iba a abrir la boca, Edward la interrumpió. "Hasta que por fin sucedió Bella," ella levantó una ceja "me echaron de esa casa."**_

"_**¿Cómo es posible que exista gente así…?" Él levantó sus hombros.**_

"_**Ya no tiene ninguna importancia." Ella se cruzó de brazos.**_

"_**¿Qué ya no tiene? Edward, mira… con todo respeto hacia ti y lo siento muchísimo la verdad, pero es en serio lo que te voy a decir; tus tíos no son humanos son animales." Él volvió a alzarse de hombros, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos.**_

"_**No sabía a dónde ir y vine a ver sí me podías ayudar… por lo menos que me permitas quedarme esta noche contigo" Ella ablandó su semblante.**_

"_**Claro que sí, amor" Ella se empinó y le dio un suave roce en los labios para no lastimarlo. Y lo miró de arriba abajo. "¿Dónde están tus cosas y por qué estás tan mojado?"**_

"_**Dejé…" ella lo rodeó por la espalda y le quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, lo escuchó quejarse. "hug… mi mochila y una bolsa están en la caseta que era de Max…" señaló con la cabeza al minino que seguía lameteándose el pelaje mojado, "y gracias a Fluffy estoy aquí arriba. ¿Por qué lo dejaste fuera?"**_

"_**No lo hice…" y dudó "o a lo mejor no me di cuenta que estaba fuera. Pero es que cuando llueve…"**_

"_**Odias los relámpagos, por eso la música en tus oídos, ¿Qué oías?" **_

"_**Humm… algo de música instrumental." Lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló fuera de la habitación. "Vamos, necesitas darte un baño."**_

"_**Pero la poca ropa que tengo están…" Ella se acercó a los labios de su novio otra vez y rosándolo le dijo:**_

"_**Eso déjamelo a mí." Dándole un segundo beso, le dio un empujón al baño del pasillo y le cerró la puerta sin darle oportunidad a replicar. **_

_**Edward, que se había quedado congelado con una mano levantada para replicar, mejor la bajó y volvió a sonreír de labios. Al menos si había alguien que se preocupara por él y lo quisiera, esa era ella. Aquella niña que a los seis años se había mudado al vecindario y hoy era su novia. **_

_**Ella siempre le daba esperanzas y ánimos para no desmoronarse con sus problemas. Aunque había tenido cierto recelo de ir allí, pues recordaba la última vez que durmió en esa casa por una tarea encomendada del colegio y el señor Swan, que no era una mala persona, tan solo le parecía muy celoso con su única hija; se había estado paseando casi toda la noche por fuera de la puerta de su habitación prestada. Hasta que el cansancio lo había vencido y había dejado a Max a los pies de la puerta. Eso el año anterior, pero el perro estaba tan viejo que el pobre solo prefería dormir. Era un buen perro, muy querido por los Swan y al parecer formó parte del crecimiento de Bella que cuando murió por vejez, la castaña lloró horrores por la mascota. Así llegó Fluffy, fue cuando para el cumpleaños 17 de ella, cuya mañana había sido ajetreada para él ya que había trabajado en el jardín de la Sra. Cook y ella que tenía un montón de gatos, vio uno que le gustó mucho y lo eligió como regalo para su chica.**_

_**Edward reaccionó ante el toque de la puerta del baño y la abrió. **_

"_**¿Todavía no te bañas?"**_

"_**Bella, ¿Cómo? No tengo ropa." La castaña le entregó en las manos una toalla, un pantalón de dormir y una camiseta.**_

"_**Ya tienes. No sé si calces en la ropa de mi papá, pero está limpia." Edward iba a volver a quejarse, pero mejor cerró la boca por no ser un malagradecido, al menos no con ella. "Cuando termines. Humm… regresas a mi dormitorio y hablamos de lo que te pasó, ¿sí?" Dijo ella con algo de timidez y él como respuesta, se inclinó un poco y levantó una mano para regalarle una caricia en una de sus mejillas y rosó la punta de su nariz con la de ella.**_

"_**Gracias Bella." También le dio un besito en los labios a ella. Y sin más quejas se encerró en el baño.**_

_**El teléfono sonó y Bella que estaba cerca de una extensión en la cocina buscando la comida de Fluffy lo tomó.**_

"_**¿Hola?"**_

"_**Hija, soy tu madre. Escucha porque no tengo mucho tiempo."**_

"_**Sí, dime mamá, ¿qué pasa?" Dijo Bella preocupada por el clima afuera.**_

"_**Nos hospedaremos esta noche en el hotel que se realizó la conferencia."**_

"_**Ya se me hacía raro que no regresaran, son casi las doce de la noche. ¿Y papá?"**_

"_**Ay, tu padre estaba terco porque te quedabas sola en la casa..." Bella solo negó con la cabeza.**_

"_**Pero mamá, yo ya estoy a poco de cumplir los dieciocho…"**_

"_**Lo sé hija, aun así yo también me preocupo por ti y más ahora que ya no tenemos a Max, pero también me preocupo por él… sabe que no me gusta que maneje a estas horas de la noche y menos con esta torrencial lluvia. Y en tu caso, también me asusta dejarte sola, nunca me ha gustado ese muchacho de los Black."**_

"_**Mamá, Edward es un gran chico y es mi mejor amigo. Lo conoces de hace años…"**_

"_**No hablo de Edward, hablo de su primo, el gorila ese que tienen por hijo. He oído unos rumores que anda con una banda de pillos y eso no me agrada para nada. Y por eso también te llamaba."**_

"_**Oh, está bien, tú dirás."**_

"_**Quiero que asegures bien las puertas y ventanas. No te despegues de ese bate de béisbol que tienes en tu cuarto. Y échale un ojo a mi cuarto por si no cae agua de una gotera que según tu padre me reparó."**_

"_**Bueno. Oye, mamá, ¿dónde dejaste el maletín de emergencias?"**_

"_**¿Por qué? ¿Te pasó algo?"**_

"_**No precisamente, Fluffy se cortó en una patita y quiero curarlo, pero no lo encontraba."**_

"_**Ah, entonces búscalo en el armario de las toallas que está frente al baño y por el suelo. Hay uno negro y un viejo bolso floreado. El floreado es donde están los productos de veterinaria."**_

"_**Gracias, mamá."**_

_**Minutos después Edward volvía al dormitorio de Bella y al abrir la puerta, Fluffy salía pasándose por sus tobillos caminando despreocupado hacia algún lugar de la casa. Cuando ingresó al dormitorio, notó una vez más el camisón rosado sin mangas de Bella el cual llegaba hasta mitad de los muslos, pero tenía dos aberturas rotas a los lados. Estaba de espaldas a él y frente a su escritorio donde tenía un gran maletín de médico abierto: era el maletín-botiquín especial de la Sra. Swan, recordaba haberlo visto un día que Bella y él realizaban una tarea de álgebra; y ella estaba en la misma sala armándolo y quitando lo que estaba caducado para casos de emergencias.**_

_**Bella, al sentirlo entrar, se volteó y lo observó vestido con una vieja pijama azul oscura de su padre. Su papá ya no la usaba, por lo que cuando su madre lo separó de la ropa limpia para botarla a la basura, la castaña se la pidió para prestársela a Edward para cuando viniera a estudiar con ella, sobretodo en ese último año que los profesores, como sabían que ya los del último año se iban del colegio; los recargaban de tareas, trabajos en pareja o grupales, lecciones y exámenes. Últimamente no había tenido oportunidad de dársela, pero ahora que lo apreciaba. Su novio a pesar de solo tener dieciséis años, y con lo crecido que estaba (unos centímetros más alto que ella) se lo veía elegante y atractivo. Más en ese momento… y con todos esos golpes en su rostro; no se resistió más para correr a abrazarlo. **_

_**Aunque ese sencillo abrazo le doliera a él.**_

_**Edward le devolvió el abrazo apretando los ojos y responderle de manera masticada.**_

"_**Bella sabes que te quiero, y me encantan tus abrazos, pero… por favor, ternura. Afloja un poquito el agarre."**_

"_**Oh Edward, lo siento," ella se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y volvió a besarlo esta vez en el cuello y en una mejilla "es solo que detesto tanto que ellos te hagan esto… que sean tan, crueles y egoístas."**_

"_**Ya no tengo que regresar Bella y no lo haré jamás…" La castaña ni sonsa ni perezosa agarró la camisa a rayas azul por los bordes y se la quitó. "¡Hey!" La vio rodearlo hasta quedar tras su espalda y comenzó a tocársela "¡Ay…!" Se quejó "¿Qué…" hizo una a dos presiones "¡Ay!… haces? ¿Bella?" Se quejó sintiéndose un poco incómodo pero a la vez con una sensación agradable al sentir esos delicados dedos de ella en su piel. **_

_**Ella muy sonrojada, como respuesta le dijo:**_

"_**Acuéstate boca abajo en mi cama."**_

"_**¿Qué?" Cuestionó Edward sonrojándose pensando en cosas algo sucias que incluían como protagonista a su novia, pero sacudió su cabeza para quitar esas locas fantasías provocadas por sus adolescentes hormonas en un mal momento. Además… ellos aún eran unos adolescentes: él de dieciséis y ella solo diecisiete.**_

"_**Vamos Edward, no me hagas perder tiempo. Quiero ver esas heridas en tu espalda. ¿No me dijiste que había caído de esas escaleras?"**_

"_**Sí, pero…"**_

"_**Edward, quiero saber si no tienes alguna fractura."**_

"_**Uff…" Soltó el aire para responder "Si tuviera… un huesito roto, te aseguro que… no me habría podido mover… ¡Agh!" Edward se volteó un poco del torso para mirarla de perfil, pero al simple movimiento de cintura, se volvió a quejar haciéndolo enderezarse, apretar los labios y los ojos. Colocó la mano derecha en ese mismo costado y no tardó en caminar hacia la cama como un anciano con reuma "¡Ay! Pero esta… bien… no insistas que ya voy." Bella rio con gracia a pesar que su chico no estaba de humor. **_

_**Él se quitó los lentes rotos y se tumbó en la cama tal como ella le había pedido. Tomó los audífonos, se los colocó en los oídos y activó el aparato para oír la música que ella había estado escuchando. Y dejó que su cabeza descansara en la almohada.**_

_**Mientras que la castaña fue al botiquín y de allí sacó: alcohol, algodón y una crema especial para dolores musculares de deportistas. A sus padres les agradaba hacer algo de ejercicio, pero cuando uno de los dos sufría un tirón de tendones, usaban ese linimento. Regresó donde Edward estaba y se subió a la cama. Observó su espalda muy minuciosamente.**_

_**Tenía unas manchas rojizas en ciertas partes, como por ejemplo: en el omóplato, bastante cerca del hombro izquierdo; tenía otra casi bajo la axila en la costillas derecha; pero tenía una en especial que parecía haber sido marcada con algo… como de un latigazo. Bella apretó los labios y aunque Edward estaba entretenido en la música, sabía que no estaba tan alta como para no escucharla.**_

"_**Me quieres contar lo que pasó." Inquirió la castaña mientras despacito le ponía el linimento por toda la espalda. Edward suspiró al sentir los suaves dedos de su novia.**_

"_**Sucedió que…"**_

_**Y Edward le relató que todo había comenzado con una pelea con Jacob, ya que el chico se estaba burlando de su relación con "la flacuchenta y come-libros" y no conforme con eso, hablaba de cosas tan asquerosas e imaginarias que supuestamente le hacía Edward a su castaña chica. Y tanta fue su ira, que terminó peleando con él a los puños y soltó la revelación que había descubierto: que Jacob había violado a una chica y ella ahora estaba embarazada. Billy Black los escuchó y con eso confirmó un parte que le había llegado a su oficina, con la demanda de los padres de Cindy Walters contra Jacob. Entonces a Billy se le puso que si iba a tener esa responsabilidad alguien debía irse de la casa. Edward apenas oyó eso, buscó su mochila y un bolso deportivo que ya lo tenía hace tiempo listo para un caso como ese, pues ahora que hacía ciertos trabajos para otras personas y su trabajo de medio tiempo como mensajero tenía algo de dinero ya estaba decidido a irse de esa casa. **_

_**Pero cuando Billy habló e insultó la memoria de sus padres, los Cullen, Edward no se aguantó más y le ganó un puñetazo en toda la boca a Billy. No había querido faltarle el respeto, pero con la sagrada memoria de sus progenitores, nadie se metía. Le dijo un par de insultos a ese viejo gordo y se marchó directo a la escalera. Billy lo siguió y le respondió: Mejor hubiese sido que hubieses muerto con ellos así no habríamos tenido tu carga… mocoso desgraciado y cuando Edward estaba al pie de la escalera, éste lo empujó. En el trayecto de la caída, la mochila y el bolso deportivo había salido chispeado por los aires y el ojiverde al llegar al final, el golpe mortal que se habría dado en su cabeza había sido amortiguado por la mochila, pero sí había sentido los escalones tras su espalda.**_

_**Edward abrió los ojos sorprendidos y asustado, vio directamente a Billy con su enorme cuerpo en lo alto y en el inicio de la escalera. Desde donde lo había empujado. Y solo pudo ver odio en ese ser. El ojiverde solo asintió jurándose jamás volver allí, pero eso sí, algún día ellos estarían en la miseria y él sería alguien y no los pensaba ayudar. Como pudo logró levantarse, aunque sintió una de sus rodillas lastimadas, pero no fracturada. Agarrando sus dos cosas, salió dejando la puerta abierta.**_

"_**Llegué a desear el suicidio Bella, pero no lo hice. Tampoco les daré ese gusto." Concluyó él. Sintió a Bella moverse y dejar lo que estaba haciendo, le dio un beso en la nuca y quitándole los audífonos, le dio una mordidita en una oreja haciéndolo respingar y también excitarse. Se le echó encima a abrazarlo por la espalda. Y le susurró:**_

"_**¿Y yo Edward? ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde estoy yo?, ¿En qué parte de tu corazón estoy yo? ¿Acaso no pensaste en mí?"**_

_**De repente se escuchó un gran estruendo que retumbó en las paredes, llevándose toda la electricidad de la casa quedándose en absoluta oscuridad y su relámpago los iluminó a ambos en la habitación. Edward sintió a Bella encogerse y sacudirse por el trueno por lo que se apretó más. Y ambos pudieron ver como una bola de pelos caramelo se metía debajo de la cama, pero Edward se distrajo con otra cosa e internamente lo agradeció ya que pudo sentir todo el cuerpo frontal de su castaña. Una parte sur del cuerpo de Edward también reaccionó al percibir especialmente su torso… donde estaba su senos. El ojiverde volvió a pensar en el gato debajo de la cama para cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.**_

_**Al sentirla temblar por el trueno y por lo que le acababa de relatar, pensó que su mejor amiga debía sentirse igual que ese minino. Como pudo se dio media vuelta hasta dejar su espalda descansando sobre el colchón y quedando ella protegida por sus brazos. Sus rizos castaños y largos molestaron un poco por lo que ella los retiró a un lado, de igual manera acariciando la piel de un hombro del ojiverde. Él suspiró y le dio un beso en su coronilla. Y también se dirigió al oído de ella para susurrarle.**_

"_**Por eso estoy aquí…" Ella se estremeció y cerró sus ojos, pero esta vez no por un segundo trueno sino por su aliento en su oído que recorrió su piel por su cuello. "Tú me has salvado, porque mi corazón me trajo hasta ti." Ella le dio un beso en su pecho y se impulsó hasta que sus ojos: café y verdes se encontraran y sus narices se rosaron. Su mano acarició los cobrizos cabellos de su chico lastimado.**_

"_**No quiero que vuelvas ni a pensar hacer una cosa así…"**_

_**Ambos se observaron en medio de la oscuridad, leyéndose a través de los ojos. El ojiverde sintió una gota salada caer en la herida de su boca, sintiendo su ardor, intentó soportarlo, pero ya se le había escapado un siseó de dolor al sentir el contacto. **_

"_**¿Te duele mucho?"**_

"_**Solo un poquito." Ella iba a levantarse para buscar el algodón y el alcohol, pero él la detuvo rodeándola por la cintura. "No te muevas, por favor."**_

"_**Pero tu herida."**_

"_**Déjalo."**_

_**Ella bajó su rostro y volvió a rosar sus labios con los de él.**_

"_**No quiero que vuelvas a pensar tampoco en rendirte…" Subió su rostro y lo besó en la frente, donde tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo. "Sn dejarte vencer. Tú y yo, aún tenemos asuntos pendientes aquí en vida… "lo besó en ambos parpados, "tenemos planes" rosó la punta de su nariz con la suya, "tú de estar en el cuerpo policíaco" le besó en una mejilla, "y yo de ser abogada, formar una familia futura juntos…"Le dio una mordida en la barbilla. Entonces lentamente fue moviéndose hasta quedar todo su femenino cuerpo encima del masculino de su novio y un lado de su cadera rosó un bulto cerca de las piernas de Edward. "No me puedes dejar con todo eso… con nuestros sueños rotos antes de siquiera realizarlos… sola…" y repitió el rose de los labios, "sin ti."**_

"_**No. No lo haré, Bella."**_

"_**Y más te vale, mi amor. Porque tenemos que llegar a viejitos juntos Edward Cullen."**_

_**Bella se movió hasta que su torso, cintura, vientre y caderas estuvieron encima de él completamente. Y un gemido leve salió de ambos al sentir sus sexos aún cubiertos con la ropa. Ella podía sentir casi claramente la abultada masculinidad de Edward bajo ese pantalón de seda, pues el chico no llevaba ropa interior. Él, podía sentir claramente el torso femenino de su chica que sus dedos, aunque nerviosos se movieron de arriba abajo a los lados de su cintura.**_

_**Las manos de Edward se deslizaron: Primero, hacia arriba, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda de la castaña sobre el camisón y descubriendo que no llevaba sostén. Mientras que Bella ahora sacaba su lengua y delineaba con la punta los labios de Edward, en especial tocando la zona de la herida que el ojiverde volvió a sisear, pero aquello tan sexy a pesar de ser un inexperto en esas cosas. Entonces sus manos se volvieron a movilizar por segunda vez, y se deslizaron hacia abajo hasta llegar al trasero de ella, donde apretó sus nalgas y él también se apretó a ella para que sintiera cuanto la estaba deseando. Pero sus manos no se detuvieron allí por mucho tiempo, pues estas traviesas se dirigieron a los costados de esa femenina cadera y bajando un poco más fue remangando el vestido hasta por fin tocar la piel de esos muslos. Y ella, aunque también estaba nerviosa, abrió sus piernas y encogió las rodillas en el colchón, sintiendo el miembro de Edward bajo su feminidad.**_

"_**Bella…" Ni él mismo se explicó cómo pudo hablar estando tan excitado.**_

"_**¿Hmm?" Respondió en medio de los besos.**_

"_**Me… me encanta… lo que estamos haciendo…" Ella separó sus dedos de esos cabello rojizos para con ellos presionar en el pecho desnudo de Edward y sentarse haciendo presión con sus caderas allí. "pero… ¡hum! Tus padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento."**_

"_**No lo harán esta noche" Dijo mirándolo desde su posición. Y movió su cadera una segunda vez hacia adelante.**_

"_**Hum… deseo tanto hacerte mía, pero estoy nervioso."**_

"_**Lo sé." La castaña levantó su cadera y volvió a sentarse. Ambos gimieron mirándose a los ojos.**_

"_**¿Estás segura?" Preguntó él del mismo modo apretando sus caderas.**_

"_**Quiero hacerlo… contigo, amor." Le respondió con un susurro tan sensual que Edward no tuvo más deseos de negarse. Así que también se sentó y ella rodeó sus brazos por los hombros del ojiverde para pegar ambos sus frentes.**_

"_**Debes saber que no soy un experto, pues sería mi primera vez."**_

"_**La mía también, Edward." Edward sonrió conmovido y complacido; y la besó profundamente.**_

"_**Como dije: no soy un experto, cariño," y su voz bajó al susurro "pero haré todo lo posible porque esta noche sea inolvidable y especial… para los dos."**_

_**Entonces sin más palabras de los dos se besaron con lentitud. Ella inclinó su cabeza un poquito más y enterró sus dedos en los cabellos cobrizos de su novio. No eran expertos, simplemente se dejaron llevar por lo que sus corazones les dictaban.**_

_**Bella comenzó meneando sus caderas sobre las de Edward; y él, la apretaba con un brazo por la cintura y la otra mano se movía hacia el muslo que tuviera a su alcance, subía por su abdomen hasta llegar a mitad de los senos y encerrar uno de ellos, el cual pudo sentirlo con un pezón erguido. Ella suspiró y dejó de besarlo. Edward aprovechó para pasar su lengua por ese fino cuello, dirigir su nariz en medio de esos senos y llenar su olfato de la vainilla y el sacó nuevamente su lengua para besarla allí, pero el vestido de dormir no le daba muchas oportunidades de tocar más piel. Así que le tomó las manos y le levantó los brazos y rápido lo tomó por los bordes y tiró hacia arriba hasta quitárselo y ella… solo quedar con su ropa interior.**_

_**Lo miró sonrojada y su pudor la hizo reaccionar e intentar cubrirse los senos, pero Edward la abrazó enseguida dejándola sentir su pecho desnudo pegado al de ella. Las manos de ella, que habían tenido la intención de cubrirla, habían quedado tocando el pecho de él. Ambos se miraban fijamente, él solo esperaba el siguiente movimiento de ella como señal si continuar o no.**_

_**Edward volvió a pegar su frente a la de ella y cerró sus ojos para darle un suave beso; Bella cerró también sus ojos correspondiéndole, y sus manos se movieron acariciando el pecho de Edward hasta acariciar, que aunque los brazos de él fueran delgados, su tacto no los sentía debiluchos como aparentaba sino fuertes. Y él al tenerla así, comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás como si fuera un baile para dos.**_

_**Él fue dejando un reguero de besos por el cuello y aspirando su aroma lo guio hacia los senos, el cual, en uno de ellos pasó su lengua por un pezón. Ella cerró sus ojos y ahogó un gritillo mezclado con un gemido cuando él cubrió un seno con su boca y al arquearse mientras enterraba sus dedos nuevamente en los cabellos de Edward, éste se dejó arrastrar y la recostó con delicadeza en la cama; quedando al contrario de la cabecera.**_

_**La temperatura de la habitación había bajado al no haber electricidad en la casa, pero la excitación y el calor en sus cuerpos fueron aumentando no necesitando de la calefacción y los besos que habían iniciado lentamente y un algo tímidos a pesar que ya llevaban un año de ser novios; se volvieron más candentes, profundos… muy profundos, lentos, exquisitos, jugosos y apasionados.**_

_**Dejó sus deliciosos senos para volver a la boca de ella y las manos de Edward volvieron a recorrerla por toda la espalda y cintura hasta introducir una en la ropa interior por el trasero y con delicadeza quitársela. Ambos sonrojados y ruborizados volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Él al no ver señal de arrepentimiento en su mirada, dirigió una mano hacia el cordón de los pantalones, pero la delicada mano de ella lo detuvo. Tiró del cordón de los pantalones y le bajó los pantalones hasta donde pudo, el ojiverde se levantó de la cama e hizo el resto. Bella sonrojada y tímida volvió a acostarse cerrando sus piernas y él subió nuevamente para quedarse a cuatro patas encima de ella.**_

_**Un relámpago los iluminó y pudieron ver su desnudez: Para él, su novia era delgada, sí, pero curvas; y para ella, él era delgado, pero juraba que su cuerpo se estaba formando de manera exquisita y no pudo evitar mirar su miembro.**_

"_**¿Quieres continuar?" Preguntó Edward mirándola a los ojos, temeroso de su respuesta.**_

"_**Sí quiero, Edward."**_

"_**No quiero… lastimarte."**_

"_**Pero es inevitable." Dijo ella mirándolo temerosa, pero decidida. "Y quiero que sea contigo. Confío en ti."**_

_**Edward se la quedó mirando con ojos brillantes aquello era un privilegio único. Miró hacia abajo donde Bella movía sus piernas hasta dejarlas abiertas y dobladas por las rodillas a los lados de las suyas apoyando los pies en el colchón. Luego las encogió dejando su flor descubierta para su miembro y lista para él. Y Edward tenía sus ojos mirando la flor de su castaña, y entonces… aunque sonara libidinoso, una vez oyó una conversación de unos chicos y lo que había oído le parecía descabellado hacerle "eso" a una chica, pero algo perverso le hizo preguntarse ¿Cómo sería?**_

_**La castaña se extrañó (y hasta pensó decepcionada) cuando lo vio retroceder. La miró a los ojos unos segundos, y entonces bajó su cara hasta su sexo y le pasó la lengua una vez aspirando su aroma femenino. Ella no solo se sorprendió y sino que solo eso, la hizo ruborizarse horrores y arquearse de tal modo que a Edward le pareció delicioso.**_

"_**¡Oh Edward! ¡No… humm!" Pero él no le hizo caso y lo repitió. "No… ¡humm! No… lo hagas. ¡Humm! Por favor… No…"**_

_**A ella le parecía asqueroso, horripilante, y muchos "No" gemidos de manera enloquecedora, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba exquisitamente. Se retorcía, se cubría los ojos, se agarraba del cabello, cubría su boca. La cosa es que todo la estaba volviendo loca del placer y temiendo que los vecinos (a pesar de la lluvia) los descubrieran por tales gemidos que había tratado de reprimir… hasta que colocó las manos en los cabellos de él y tiró de ellos hacia arriba separándola de allí. Más el haberlo detenido la hizo extrañarlo y muy encendida deseando que la poseyera de una buena vez.**_

_**Edward la observó con inexplicable deleite pues la piel de su novia, parecía tener un brillo rosáceo y especial. Y su rostro…**_

"_**¿No te gustó?" Ella abrió sus ojos y jadeante.**_

"_**Ahh… eso fue exquisito." Entonces lo agarró de la nuca y ¡Oh sí! lo besó a devorar de un modo que Edward nunca había probado.**_

_**Bella estiró las piernas primero y cuando lo tuvo encima, las volvió a abrir. Él no se quedó atrás, su miembro estaba sobre su vientre, pero se movilizó hasta que su sexo tocó la entrada de ella y pudo sentirla muy húmeda. Agarró su miembro y se detuvo un momento de besos, para sentir como su pene se introducía en ella con pequeños y suaves empujes.**_

_**La castaña cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios al sentirlo dentro de ella, penetrándola de un modo exquisito y delicado, amaba a ese chico como él no tenía idea. **_

"_**¡Ah…!" Fue el primer quejido de dolor. El suspiró guturalmente mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña con dulzura y le dijo al oído:**_

"_**¿Quieres… humm… que me… detenga?"**_

"_**No, mi amor… por favor" El volvió a hacer otro empuje. "¡Ah!, Así… así… continúa…"**_

_**Edward siguió empujando y en cada "Ah" hacía pequeños rebotes para calmarla, pero entonces tocó una pared y la escuchó en su oído.**_

"_**Hazlo Edward… por favor." Dijo masticando las palabras en su boca. "Acaba con esto."**_

"_**Oh, Bella… Eres mía." Edward la besó en la boca, en la mandíbula, besó ese cuello y llegó al espacio donde se conectaba con el hombro y como un vampiro la mordió al tiempo que la penetraba con fuerza.**_

"_**¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!"**_

_**Marcándola como suya.**_

_**A la mañana de ese día, amaneció con un sol radiante y brillante, de esos que rara vez aparecía en todo Londres. **_

_**El joven de cabellos oscuros como la noche despertó primero que la joven dama que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Tenía sus ojos abiertos mirando el techo perdido en sus pensamientos… o mejor dicho, en sus recuerdos.**_

_**Los cerró unos momentos y se pasó la lengua por los labios, recordando lo último que había vivido la noche anterior. Se sentía raro porque había sido su primera experiencia sexual, pero… había sido lo más divino que había vivido, que definirlo como "sexo", no entraba en su vocabulario, pero el pensar que "habían hecho el amor"… lo definía como "inolvidable".**_

_**Entonces se acordó de los padres de Bella, sabía que no estaban y tampoco habían llegado, pues no los había oído. Pero pensando en su amada que dormía en sus brazos, su instinto le decía que debía irse. Así que con cuidado se removió, dejando en su lugar una almohada y a la castaña durmiendo en su cama.**_

_**Cuando se irguió para ponerse de pie, sintió un tirón doloroso en su espalda que tuvo que apretar los labios para no soltar un gemido de dolor y lanzó en su mente el peor insulto a sus "queridos" parientes. Con un pie removió la ropa prestada de dormir y tomando aire y apretando los dientes por cada tirón que sentía, logró vestirse y salir despacio de la habitación de su castaña, siendo seguido por Fluffy. **_

_**La joven de largos rizos castaños movió una mano tanteando en el colchón notándolo vacío. Se removió un poco y cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con otros de color verde frente a ella. Él la miraba de una manera tan atenta que no supo cómo explicarlo, pero sus labios se torcieron hasta formar una sonrisa luminosa que pocas veces le veía y ella se le correspondió al tiempo que Edward acariciaba su rostro con la yema de sus dedos. Y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Lo sintió volver a meterse en la cama y rodearla con sus brazos. Ella se acurrucó nuevamente en su pecho, pero notó la gruesa tela de una camiseta y unos jeans, y no la ropa de dormir que había presado a su amado.**_

"_**¿Por qué te has cambiado?" Preguntó ella.**_

"_**Tus padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento. No quiero cargarte con problemas por mi presencia…" Le acarició la piel de los brazos. "Y menos que me vean salir de tu cuarto."**_

"_**¿A dónde pensabas ir?"**_

"_**Ese es el problema, aún no lo sé…" Se quedaron en un agradable silencio por un rato.**_

"_**¿Qué tal si desayunas conmigo y hablamos de ello?" Dijo Bella.**_

"_**Bella, tus padres están por…" Ella lo calló con un beso en sus labios.**_

"_**Déjame vestirme hasta eso, sales, das un par de vueltas. Y cuando veas a mis padres te acercas por el frente como si me vinieras a visitar o algo así."**_

"_**No quiero que lo hagas sola..." Ella iba a replicar, pero fue el turno de él lanzándosele encima, quedando ella nuevamente debajo y siendo cubierta su completa desnudez debajo de su fuerte cuerpo, callándola también con un beso a intenso de su boca. "Quiero ayudarte a prepararlo y no se hable más, corazón."**_

_**Él sin demora le levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, cuando la abría Bella lo llamó y él volteó viéndola cubierta con su colcha.**_

"_**¿Te…?" Tragó saliva y se sonrojó preciosamente. "¿Te… arrepientes?"**_

"_**Hum… como te dije anoche: estaba nervioso, pero en el fondo… yo también lo deseaba."**_

"_**¿Y?" Edward se acercó y se sentó en el suelo frente a la cama, le tomó una mano entre las suyas y se la besó con la más infinita dulzura. Y mirándola con unos ojos verdes tan brillantes le dijo:**_

"_**Antes de eso… me sentía morir, pero lo que ocurrió entre nosotros me regresó a la vida…" Ella lo miró con ternura. "Tengo… tantas promesas para ti, pero… ni yo mismo sé por dónde comenzar a cumplirte. Sin embargo lo de anoche…" Negó con su cabeza. "No lo olvidaré jamás y mucho menos… me arrepentiré."**_

_**Ella le acarició una mejilla y sonrió derramando un par de lágrimas.**_

"_**Te amo mi Edward."**_

"_**Y yo a ti… Bella"**_

_**Y sellaron su primera vez suavemente con un beso.**_

_**Cuando Edward se desapareció por la ventana, Bella se levantó para buscar ropa limpia y sonrió de manera tan alegre y tímida; no podía creer que lo habían hecho y aunque no fuera planeado, fue una noche estupenda. Al voltearse para mirar su cama y recordar ese momento, dejó de sonreír al ver que debajo de su colcha la sabana se descubría, vio una mancha rojiza sobre ella. Eran las marcas de haber perdido su virginidad con el chico… se sonrojó sonriente al descubrir que ella se había convertido en una mujer en brazos de quien también se había convertido en un hombre. **_

_**Juntos.**_

_**Reaccionó y sacudió su cabeza. Rápidamente se acercó a quitar la colcha al suelo y la sabana de su cama para juntarla con la ropa sucia; y llevarla a lavar. Aunque no sabía cómo lo haría, porque la luz no había regresado, pero ya se las arreglaría**_.

"Edward, hemos llegado."

No supe en que momento lo habíamos hecho, pero de un momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos en un pequeño café que se ubicaba a unas tres calles del instituto. Entramos los dos juntos y nos fuimos a sentar a la parte más alejada del café. Una camarera pidió nuestra orden, un café americano para el profesor y un cappuccino para mí. Después de que se hubiere alejado para traer nuestro pedido el profesor hablo de nuevo:

"¿Y bien, Edward?"

Respiré todo el aire que pude y lo solté por la boca, varias veces. Tomé un pequeño salero que estaba en la mesa y le di un par de vueltas observando los granos de sal. Mi semblante debía ser demasiado nervioso, sería la primera persona (fuera de Alice, Bella, Jasper y yo) que sabría esto, a pesar de mi nerviosismo Eleazar esperó pacientemente, y lo agradecí.

"Pues verá…" Al fin me salió la voz.

"¿Es por tus tíos?" Preguntó.

"No, para nada. Me he adaptado bien a estar fuera de esa casa." Corregí "Yo… bueno, humm… esta es una situación algo inesperada."

Eleazar me miró fijamente, esperando a que continuara.

"Bella y yo estamos esperando un bebé." Dije sin más. Soltando de golpe la noticia. Agaché la cabeza, esperando pacientemente escuchar un tono de voz más alto de lo normal por parte del profesor, reprendiéndome por mi inmadurez, pero esa réplica nunca llegó.

Pasaron un par de minutos, en los que permanecí con la cabeza abajo. Cuando por fin tuve la valentía de subir la cabeza para observar la expresión del profesor la camarera nos interrumpió, poniendo los pedidos frente a nosotros. Volteé el rostro siguiendo los pasos de la camarera, hasta que la vi lejos de ahí y por fin pude voltear a ver a Eleazar.

"¿No me dice nada?"

"¿Debería decírtelo?" Dijo Eleazar "Más bien debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?"

"Yo… no lo sé. Ha pasado todo muy rápido, he pensado mucho, pero ha sido como un sueño en el que solo planeo y no necesito llevar nada a cabo. Pero sé que no es así."

"¿Has pensado en como afectara esto sus vidas?"

"Sí. Bella y yo hemos hecho planes, muchos de hecho. Cambiando todos los anteriores que teníamos…"Dije paciente. "Bueno, he pensado en terminar el instituto, y esperar un año mientras reúno dinero suficiente para tener algo, vivir en alguna casa de alquiler… no lo sé… todo lo que quiero es trabajar duro para darle algo a Bella y a mi hijo, sé que será muy difícil, más siendo que soy menor de edad… yo, no sé qué más podría hacer… me siento un estúpido."

No tenía un plan bien puesto, no había hecho demasiado, solo pensado.

"No te sientas así, cometiste un error, y la consecuencia llegó, pero no te puedes lamentar por eso toda la vida, debes levantar la cabeza y hacerle frente a lo que venga. ¿Y tus estudios, Edward?"

"Yo bueno, un año más, un año menos. Aun así pensaba retrasarlos por un año. Me iba a ir al servicio militar para que me dieran una beca para mis estudios, ya sabe esos programas del gobierno son buenos, pero con esto…"

"Lo entiendo, no quieres dejar a Bella sola."

"Así es, esto es algo de los dos, no me puedo ir y dejarlos solos." Dije muy seguro de sí mismo, era lo único en lo que si estaba muy seguro, no dejaría a mi bebé y a Bella solos. Eso no.

"Veo que tienes un plan, eso me agrada. Estoy aquí para escucharte y ayudarte en lo que esté en mis manos, Edward, tampoco soy quién para juzgarte, pero… ¿por qué no se cuidaron?"

"Yo… nosotros no hacíamos ese tipo de cosas. Fue solo una vez, nos dejamos llevar… no, bueno, no pensamos en nada, de eso." Me sonrojé a más no poder, me parecía algo demasiado raro hablar de eso con el profesor.

"No te avergüences, Edward. Es algo normal. Y entiendo todo. Mi siguiente pregunta es, ¿por qué no piden ayuda a los padres de Bella? Tal vez ellos podrían apoyarlos."

En ese momento recordé aquél día en el que le había sugerido a mi novia hablar con sus padres; ella había llorado, casi suplicado porque esperara ramos un tiempo. Estaba casi segura de que sus padres la correrían de la casa por esta situación. Y a mí me odiarían por haber defraudado su confianza.

"Eso no será posible…" Dije queriendo no ahondar más en el tema, y al parecer Eleazar lo entendió, porque solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, Edward. Quiero decirte como te dije desde un principio. Cuentas con mi apoyo. Tengo un pequeño apartamento cerca de aquí, un par de calles al norte… está vacío. No es demasiado grande pero tú y Bella cabrían perfectamente ahí."

Yo lo miré estupefacto, ¿me estaba ofreciendo su casa para que viviéramos Bella y yo?

"Profesor… yo no puedo pagar tanto alojamiento, lo agradezco, pero…"

"Calla muchacho, nadie ha hablado de cobrar alojamiento, se los presto, por el tiempo que necesiten. Es todo suyo."

Me lo dijo con tanta delicadeza y cariño que quise llorar de la emoción, aún existía gente que me amaba en este mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Continuará **_

_**Dejen sus rr's**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes, nombres de CREPUSCULO, son marcas registradas Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 3**

"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó Edward.

Él se encontraba en la entrada de la recámara de Bella en casa de los Swan, se acercó a la cama a paso lento. Se agachó un poco frente a ella, le besó la frente y tomó una de sus manos.

"Algo mejor." Dijo Bella. "¿Qué tal estuvieron las clases?"

En ese momento Edward se sintió realmente mal, sabía que a su novia no le gustaba faltar a clases, y por culpa de él ahora estaba con esos feos malestares que según la doctora eran normales, pero el caso era que por esa razón no había podido asistir a clases.

"Bien." Decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Tus padres no han intentado llevarte al médico?" le preguntó preocupado. Si aquello pasaba podría estar seguro que los papás de ella se darían cuenta de todo.

"No. Creen que estoy así por dolores de la regla." Le contestó Bella secamente.

Edward quiso reír pero se contuvo. Eso era lo más absurdo en aquél momento. No podría creer excusa más tonta pero más acertada, con aquello sus padres no necesitarían llevarla al médico porque iban a creer saber el porqué de su malestar. Era perfecto.

Edward notó que su novia estaba demasiado seria, ella no era así, tenía que haber pasado algo.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

**BELLA POV**

Edward se sentó junto a mí, no sabía que decirle, mi cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos.

"Yo, Edward… no sé qué hacer," le dije "ya deberíamos haber hablado con mis padres, sé que tú lo sugeriste y yo dije que no, pero…"

Estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras podrían saltar a borbotones sin orden alguno. No sabía ni que es lo que quería o sentía al cien por ciento.

Por primera vez en el día dejé mi mascara inescrutable frente a alguien y sentí mis lágrimas caer por mi rostro.

Siempre me decía en mi fuero interno que yo era una persona fuerte, no tenía por qué estar llorando por nada ni por nadie, pero esta situación me superaba.

Y me superaba porque yo conocía a mis padres y sabía que no se quedarían tranquilos con lo que había pasado, me iban a hacer la existencia miserable… no es que ellos fueran malos, para nada, solamente que los había visto juzgar tan duramente a jóvenes que habían salido embarazadas antes de salir del instituto y ellos me lo habían advertido demasiadas veces, si hacia algo así me olvidaban que eran mis padres y me harían la existencia difícil.

Me superaba, todo por los prejuicios, por el que dirán, quería a mi bebé y quería a Edward pero aun así me aterraba lo que iba a pasar. Supongo que tengo que hablarle de esto a Edward de una vez por todas.

Con un mudo movimiento Edward pasó su brazo izquierdo por mi espalda y comenzó a dar vueltas en ella y su mano derecha se dirigió a mi vientre por encima de la frazada que me cubría.

"Todo va a estar bien, vamos a estar bien los tres, vamos a salir adelante." Fue todo lo que me dijo Edward y esta vez quería creerle como las veces anteriores en que me decía que todo estaría bien y yo le creía pero esta vez no. ¿Qué no veía la situación?

"¡¿Bien, Edward?! Mis padres…" trate de explicarle pero no me dejó terminar.

"Saldremos adelante, sé que no he solucionado las cosas tan rápido como quisiera pero era o es porque estoy asustado, no lo niego pero soy un hombre y como tal voy a asumir mis responsabilidades, contigo y con el niño, ya tengo un par de cosas arregladas…"

"¿Un par de cosas?"

Lo que decía Edward era tan cierto, no habíamos hecho las cosas como deberíamos cuando nos enteramos, dejamos a la decidía cuando ya hubiéramos planeado lo que íbamos a hacer. Edward se decía el responsable de todo pero yo sabía que no era así, yo era tan responsable como él.

Pasaron un par de segundos en que Edward no hablo, tal vez estaba ordenando sus ideas, que se yo. Pero en ningún momento dejó su movimiento en mi espalda y su mano en mi vientre.

"He solucionado un par de cosas. He hecho un par de planes pero obviamente tú debes de darme tu opinión, las decisiones las tomaremos juntos".

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has pensado?"

"Yo… bueno, tengo algún dinero ahorrado; en la empresa donde trabajo me dijeron que cuando me graduara del bachillerato podrían contratarme de tiempo completo, ósea tú sabes, el mismo trabajo pero con turno completo, no iba a aceptar pero, dada la situación… la paga es buena si tomas en cuenta que soy alguien sin estudios superiores, sobreviviremos con eso… trabajaré mucho, Bella. En verdad que trabajaré para tener algo con que sostenernos. Conseguí un departamento, a decir verdad no lo conseguí, fue como caído del cielo… un departamento cerca de la zona céntrica, amueblado y podremos irnos cuanto antes, no pagaremos por un par de meses, aunque tengo previsto pagarlo, no hay que ser malagradecidos. Yo… sé que solo doy un plan a un par de meses y no a la larga pero ya veremos en ese entonces."

Y por segunda vez en el día yo quise llorar, no sé en qué momento había pasado esto, hace un par de días Edward estaba patoso, más bien ambos estábamos patosos, sin miras, sin un plan, y verlo hablar en este momento con esa emoción y esa pasión, en este momento si podría creer que lo que me describía lo alcanzaríamos fácil. Cuando termino de hablar Edward se me quedó mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes suyos analizándome, esperando mi respuesta.

Estaríamos bien por un tiempo, económicamente hablando…

Y todo por el cochino y maldito dinero, en este mundo si no lo tenías no podías vivir, era tan horrible eso para mí, pero bueno, al fin mundo. Al menos por el lado económico ya teníamos un plan, y ahora… ¿Mis padres? ¿La escuela?

"Ahora todo parece más fácil… yo también trabajaré duro, Edward; lo prometo."

"¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con mi plan?"

"Claro que sí. Aunque, ¿podrías explicarme eso de un departamento gratis?"

En ese momento Edward sonrió, una sonrisa tan bonita que no había visto en varios días que me provocó que también sonriera.

"Te lo explicaré después. Lo prometo. Por lo pronto debemos seguir hablando lo sabes, falta el tema de tus padres, Bella. ¿Cuánto crees que podremos seguir ocultando el embarazo?"

En vez de que esa pregunta me tensara o me hiciera sentir mal, sentí un alivio. Primero por cómo había formulado su pregunta _**podremos seguir ocultando el embarazo…**_ él hablaba en plural, los dos… y segundo, había mencionado la palabra embarazo. Eso para mí quería decir que Edward estaba decidido en ese tema.

Desde que comenzó esto hace un mes, no sé por qué, ambos habíamos evitado la palabra _**embarazo**_no la mencionábamos para casi nada, no sé por qué… sería que decir esa palabra hacia las cosas más reales o que se yo, el caso es que no la mencionábamos, cuando la mencionábamos era porque en verdad que hablábamos muy enserio.

Por eso me sentí tan bien con eso. Edward estaba conmigo, no estaba sola…

**EDWARD POV**

Bella se me quedó viendo con anhelo, no sé qué rayos me paso… en el trayecto de hablar con el profesor Eleazar a casa de Bella me había repetido demasiadas veces a mí mismo que ya era un hombre, tenía que hacerme responsable de mis actos y me decidí a que ahora haría las cosas bien, sin esperar, tomaría al "toro por los cuernos" como se dice popularmente.

Acerque mis labios a los de Bella y los rocé suavemente. Moví mi mano que reposaba en su vientre hacia su espalda y la atraje a mi flacucho pecho… la abracé fuerte, muy fuerte, quería transmitirle con ese abrazo todo mi amor hacia ella, hacia ellos.

A pesar de todo de que tal vez no lo había asimilado del todo o no había hecho planes, aunque dijera que estábamos en problemas o tantas barbaridades más, de una cosa estaba seguro: quería al bebé. Ese niño no tenía la culpa de nada y era de nosotros. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo? Era una parte de Bella que siempre estaría conmigo, algo que nos uniría de por vida.

"Creo que un mes más… no se me nota nada, el vientre no me ha crecido en absoluto. Solo tengo síntomas," me dijo de repente mi castaña "podríamos decirles cuando haya pasado la graduación..." lo último me lo dijo titubeando, lo sabía, a pesar de todo de mi seguridad al decirle que la apoyaría del plan y de todo ella tenía miedo y con justa razón, yo también estaba aterrado.

Si para mí no era fácil imaginarme que pasaría cuando les dijéramos a los Swan de esto… sé que me odiarán y veré en ellos la desilusión, la traición a su confianza. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que sentirá Bella, ella peor que son sus padres… Pero saldríamos adelante juntos.

"Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, Bella, no lo olvides… si tú decides que en este momento les digamos o dentro de un mes, no importa, tú decides en cualquier caso estaremos juntos."

"Lo sé, Edward… necesito armarme de valor, no va a ser fácil para mi decirle a mis padres que estoy embarazada." Me dijo con la voz temblorosa. Yo la seguí abrazando.

De repente escuché un portazo y me quedé petrificado.

"¿Embarazada?" escuché la grave voz a mis espaldas "¡¿Me quieres explicar esto, maldita sea?!"

No sé cómo pasó pero de repente sentí que me jalaban de donde me encontraba abrazando a Bella y de un tirón fui a dar de bruces contra el suelo.

Desde el suelo vi como el señor Swan jaloneaba a Bella tomándola por los hombros, pidiéndole una explicación.

"¡Papá, papá, cálmate por favor!" Suplicaba Bella.

Me levante rápidamente y de un instante a otro vi como el Señor Swan soltaba a Bella bruscamente y levantaba su palma izquierda con clara intención de darle una bofetada.

¿Maltratarla? Eso sí que no. Aunque fueran sus padres no iba a permitir que la dañaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :D

D.P.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes, nombres de CREPUSCULO, son marcas registradas Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**POV EDWARD**

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y yo aún no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Con Bella recostada durmiendo a mi lado, abrazándome con fuerza yo seguía analizando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Después de ver como el Señor Swan había intentado abofetear a Bella, me abalancé sobre él deteniendo su mano antes de que alcanzara la mejilla de mi dulce novia.

Me puse frente a Bella en clara señal de protección haciendo una advertencia muda a su padre diciéndole que no la tocaría, ella seguía sin moverse desde su cama. No salían lágrimas de sus ojos, ni sollozos, nada. Bella veía fijamente hacia un punto indefinido.

El Señor Swan me miraba inhalando y exhalando, furioso. Un rato después comenzó a maldecir, a decirle cosas horrendas a Bella, que era una chica fácil, una desobligada, entre otras muchas cosas. A mí me decía que lo había decepcionado, que era un aprovechado, etcétera, etcétera.

Un par de gritos después la Señora René Swan entró a la habitación y entre gritos el Señor Charlie Swan le explicó la situación; ella empezó a lloriquear, le pedía a Bella entre lamentos una explicación del porqué la habían decepcionado de esa manera.

Bella y yo estábamos mirándolos sin decir palabra, sin defendiéndonos, nada. Ambos sabíamos que ellos tenían razón.

Unas acciones y gritos más tarde yo estaba saliendo de esa casa con Bella a mi lado caminando con dos maletas grandes cargando.

Los padres de Bella le habían exigido que se deshiciera de la _**cosa**_; si no lo hacía se podía ir olvidando de ellos; el que llamaran al bebé así encendió mi enojo y les grité que no tenían derecho de pedirle semejante cosa. Ellos me callaron y le pidieron a Bella una explicación yo solo cerré la boca y miré con suplica a Bella, sabía que sería duro para ella pero saldríamos adelante, no podía aceptar deshacerse de nuestro hijo cuando tantos planes habíamos hecho ya.

Ella pareció salir un poco, solo un poco de su trance y les dijo quedamente que no. Eso pareció sorprender a los Swan y le pidieron que se fuera de la casa, que se llevara todas sus cosas, no querían ver nada de ella en esa casa.

Así lo hicimos, ellos salieron de la habitación y Bella en silencio tomó un par de maletas que tenía en su armario y empezó a meter todo lo que había en los cajones o encima de sus muebles sin mirar si tenían orden o no. Yo la seguí un par de minutos después, recogiendo su ropa, sus cosas personales, su teléfono celular entre otras cosas.

Cuando terminamos Bella tomó una de las maletas con rueditas y la arrastró por la habitación con clara dirección a la salida de esta. Antes de que siquiera pasara la puerta la abracé por la espalda, enredando mis brazos alrededor de ella.

"Iremos a mi habitación por el día hoy, ya mañana veremos, ¿sí? Todo estará bien. Te amo, Bella." Ella no contestó, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Después de eso salimos de esa casa. Cuando bajamos las escaleras los padres de Bella ni siquiera nos dirigieron una mirada, salimos de esa casa rumbo a mi pequeña habitación-hogar.

Llegamos a casa a eso de las nueve de la noche. Al llegar Bella se recostó en la cama y no habló para nada, yo saqué un par de cosas de las maletas, por si ella quería levantarse y ducharse o algo por el estilo, pero eso no pasó, a eso de las once de la noche me di por vencido, acepté que por el momento Bella no me iba a hablar y me recosté a su lado abrazándola, en la posición que nos encontrábamos en este momento.

En algún momento de la noche ella también se abrazó a mí, yo estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Y estuve más sumido que habían dado la una de la mañana, las dos, las tres, las cuatro y yo seguía sin pegar un ojo.

-O-

Un pequeño jaloneo me sacó de mi ensoñación, al parecer me había quedado dormido en algún momento de la noche.

"Edward, Edward" me llamó despacito la voz de mi novia.

"Humm…" contesté abriendo los ojos lentamente, aún me estaba quitando el residuo de sueño de encima.

Estiré los brazos para acostumbrar a mi cuerpo al movimiento después de largas horas sin moverme y levante mi torso mirando fijamente a Bella.

Al parecer Bella ya debía de tener mucho tiempo despierta porque ya no estaba vestida como el día de ayer, se veía más fresca, renovada. Tal vez había tomado una ducha muy temprano.

"Buenos días, ratoncita." Le dije sonriendo.

Ella también sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa vi en su rostro, si verla reír o sonreír no era la felicidad, yo no conocía que era esa palabra.

Y yo sabía por qué sonreía; debía estar recordando el porqué de ese apodo que se volvió tan común para mí decirle.

"_**Bella, ¿me escuchas?" llamó Edward, su novia parecía estar en otro mundo.**_

_**Bella siempre había sido comelona, de eso no había duda, pero lo que a él le impactaba era su peculiar forma de comer. **_

_**Desde que la conocía ella comía pero no es que comiera en grandes cantidades, no, si no en porciones.**_

_**Si en su cocina había alguna pequeña variedad de frutas o algunos dulces ella iba a cierta hora y tomaba una manzana, se la terminaba pasaba una media hora y ella iba por un dulce, se terminaba el dulce e iba por otra cosa y así sucesivamente.**_

_**Eso era siempre, mientras hubiera comida ella nunca dejaba de ingerir pequeñas porciones. **_

"_**¿Qué decías, Edward?" me contestó con la boca llena de un pedazo de manzana.**_

"_**Pareces un ratoncito."**_

"_**¡¿Qué?!" Me contestó exaltada. **_

"_**Que pareces un ratoncito, los ratoncitos comen migajitas aquí y migajitas por allá, tu comes tantito por aquí y tantito por acá. De ahora en adelante serás mi ratoncita personal."**_

_**Aquello pareció quitarle toda palabra de la boca, me miró fijo me tomo del cabello y me planto un profundo beso.**_

"Buenas tardes, dirás."

"¿Tardes? ¿Pues qué hora es?" Dije aun sonriendo por el recuerdo que había venido a mi mente.

"Son las dos de la tarde."

"Diablos, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo en que dormí? Joder, el colegio." Me lamenté.

Lo que menos necesitábamos en este momento era más problemas por si no íbamos al colegio, Bella tenía un permiso especial para faltar un par de días más pero yo no, y aún quedaban las últimas semanas de clases, tenía que obtener mi certificado, no me iba a dar el lujo de bajar las calificaciones en estos momentos.

"Perdóname, Edward. Cuando desperté ya eran las once, no tenía caso que te despertara, no alcanzarías a llegar. Levántate, traje la comida."

Eso sí que me sorprendió mucho más de lo que ya estaba sorprendido. Si comparaba su estado en este momento a como se encontraba ayer, era una notable diferencia, ni siquiera parecía que ella recordara de lo que había pasado ayer o era como si hubiera suprimido eso de sus pensamientos. Si pensé en que había ido a cambiarse, ducharse o que se yo, cambiar de aires.

Pero, ¿la comida? ¿En qué momento desde que había despertado había adquirido comida? Número uno: aquí no tenía donde cocinar, muy a duras penas tenía un lugar donde dormir más o menos cómodo.

Estos dos meses que tenía viviendo aquí mis comidas se habían basado en comidas de la calle o un par de comidas hechas por Bella que me mandaba cuando trabajaba.

"¿De dónde sacaste comida?"

"Fui a comprar, en un par de calles hay un pequeño negocio de comida rápida, traje una hamburguesa para ti y unas rebanadas de pizza para mí. ¿Está bien?"

Ignoré su pregunta y la miré con los ojos desorbitados.

"¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Cómo que saliste sola? Te pudo haber pasado algo, Bella. No vuelvas a hacerlo." Le contesté tajante.

Ella me miró furibunda, como si me acabara de salir un tercer ojo. Yo seguí observándola con el ceño fruncido.

"Bella hasta el día de ayer tenías malestares fuertes, te desmayaste en una ocasión. ¿Pensaste en que pasaría si te desmayaras en medio de la calle? Y yo sin saber dónde estabas, no vuelvas a hacer eso, Bella."

"Lo lamento." Dijo reseca.

Esto era lo malo de nuestra relación, ella era mi mejor amiga, la mejor persona que yo había conocido hasta ahora y la amaba con locura, bueno ahora la amaba aún más por llevar a mi bebé en su vientre, pero, nos exaltábamos con cualquier cosa, ella gritaba, yo gritaba y no había poder humano que nos callara hasta tiempo después.

Siempre era lo mismo. Pero debo aceptar que en esta ocasión fue mi error por reaccionar exaltado tan repentinamente.

"Perdóname, Bella. No debí hablarte así."

"Ya no importa."

"Perdón, en verdad. Gracias por la comida."

Me duché, me puse algo limpio y regresé a la habitación, comimos en silencio.

-O-

Había pasado una semana desde que los padres de Bella la habían echado de casa, había hablado con el profesor Denali, contándole todo y a partir de mañana que sería sábado ocuparíamos el departamento. Era un alivio que estuviera amueblado, así no sería mucho trabajo el trasladar nuestras pocas pertenencias ahí.

El profesor también me dijo que lo que necesitara podría hablarle en cualquier momento del día y yo se lo agradecí bastante.

En toda esta semana Bella aún no había ido a la escuela, se sentía muy mal, había momentos en los que no se sostenía en pie por los dolores que tenía, la acidez y las hemorragias nasales y yo estaba demasiado preocupado con eso, y le he insistido demasiado en que vayamos al médico pero ella no quiere, lo que me alivia es que el lunes que viene, dentro de tres días, tenemos la cita de nueva cuenta con la doctora. Así podría saber si los dolores de Bella eran normales o no.

En esta semana no habíamos tenido noticias de los padres de Bella, ni un mensaje, ni nada por el estilo. Fui a su casa hace un par de noches sin que Bella se diera cuenta a ver si Fluffy aún estaba por ahí porque Bella estaba preocupada por él; cuando subí por la ventana de su habitación agradecí a Dios que estuviera abierta pero lo que no agradecí fue haber visto lo que vi al entrar: La habitación de Bella estaba desmantelada, sin muebles, sin las dulces cortinas color violeta que adornaban su habitación, sin nada. Parecía como si esa habitación nunca hubiera sido habitada. Es más, la casa en sí parecía deshabitada, no había luces prendidas, ni ruidos, fue extraño.

¿Sería tan enserio que para ellos Bella ya no existía? ¿Tan grave era lo que había pasado? Sí, fue un error. Pero nos íbamos a hacer cargo de ello y ellos deberían estar orgullosos de que su hija estuviera dispuesta a dar todo por ese pequeño ser que crecía en su pancita.

Aún no le había comentado nada a Bella sobre mi visita nocturna, esperaba que cuando se entere no se moleste demasiado conmigo, no digo que espero que no se moleste porque sé que es algo imposible.

Y lo mejor que había pasado en esta larga semana: a Bella se le había empezado a notar un pequeño bultito en la pancita, sí, parecía irreal y casi no se nota pero ambos lo notamos, Bella siempre había tenido el vientre demasiado plano y ahora ese pequeño intruso era algo difícil de ignorar.

Y yo me emocioné demasiado con eso, mi corazón se hincho de felicidad la mañana que observé a Bella frente al espejo, observándose de perfil.

Ese momento había sido como un bálsamo de alivio frente a esta larga y dura semana. A pesar de mi preocupación al dejar sola a Bella cuando iba a la escuela o al trabajo, de estar mal al ver como a Bella le sangraba la nariz o no toleraba algunos alimentos, a pesar de todo eso, aquél momento me hizo olvidar toda preocupación y me hizo inmensamente feliz.

A pesar de todo si valía la pena arriesgarse por las cosas importantes.


End file.
